Letters
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: What if Sam and Dean wrote letters to all the people they've lost?  What would they say?  These are the letters I imagine they would write.  I own nothing, amd this will NOT be Wincest by any means.  No Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

Letters

Chapter 1

Stay by Miley Cyrus

From Sam, To Jess

Tape Recording

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rating: T (Don't let those pretty faces fool you. They have quite a mouth each.)

Characters: Sam and Dean

Summary: What if the boys wrote letters to people they've lost? These are the letters I imagined they would write. The chapter name is from the song I got the idea for the letter from. Sadly, don't own anything except an adorable pic of Jared and Jensen wearing glasses. I don't even own these beautiful songs.

_**Well it's good to hear your voice**_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder,_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

Dear Jess,

I miss you. I miss you every day we are apart. I wish I had told you about the dreams I had. If I did, you would probably still be alive. I could've gotten you out of the apartment before November 2. I know I never told you, but that was exactly 22 years after my mom died. She even died the same way. I don't know if you saw a guy with yellow eyes before you died. If you did, that was Azazel. He was a demon. I don't know if you can even hear me, where ever you are. If you can, I just want you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry I never told you the truth. That I'm not who you think I am. I'm not normal. I'm a Hunter. I hunt all the evil things that go bump in the dark. I know it's been 3 years since I left with my brother, but when he said that Dad was missing, he meant we had a hunt. Dad was missing, too. He wasn't lying to you completely. I just wish I could be with you one last time with you. Just one more day. Well, I better go. Dean will be yelling at me to shut up any minute now.(_Shut up, Sam!) _Ha. There he goes. Well, I miss you, Jessie.

If you couldn't tell, that was supposed to be a tape recording, like if Sam was making a letter to Jess, but he had no idea what to write. Please review and tell me who should write to who in the next chapter, because I think I'm going to do Dean


	2. From Dean, To John

Letters

Chapter 2

You Can Let Go Now Daddy

From Dean, To John

Voicemail

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rating: T (Don't let those pretty faces fool you. They have quite a mouth each.)

Characters: Sam and Dean

Summary: What if the boys wrote letters to people they've lost? These are the letters I imagined they would write. This will NOT be Wincest. The romance part is from when the boys write letters to girls they loved. The chapter name is from the song I got the idea for the letter from.

_You Can Let Go Now Daddy, You Can Let Go_

_Your Little Boy Is Ready To Do This On My Own_

_It's Gonna Be A Little Bit Scary, But I Want You To Know_

_I'll Be Okay Now Daddy, You Can Let Go, You Can Let Go_

July 19, 2007

Dear Dad,

Why did you have to die? Me and Sam, we're barely making it through. I do know what you did. You made a deal so that I will live. Why, Dad? You didn't have to. One thing I don't get is, why didn't you get ten years? It seemed like you only got ten minutes. Oh, and you're not the only one who made a deal. I did, too, 'cause Sammy died about a month ago, 'cause of all this Yellow Eyed Demon shit. He's gone now, the demon. I shot him. But you probably know that, since you showed up. You wrestled the demon, so I could shoot him. I only have a year. Huh. Maybe we'll get to see each other. I wish Yellow Eyes had picked some other family. I know that probably sounds cruel, but he destroyed our life. He killed Mom, made you become a hunter, and ended up killing you and Sammy. Now, I'm gonna die, and Sammy will be the only Winchester left. I just wish we were all okay…Dad, do you remember a chick named Ellen? If you do, she's okay. But Jo…we don't know where she is. She ran away, and Ash is dead. Bobby's okay. Apparently, if I try to get out of the deal, Sammy drops dead. He still wants to get me out of it. I know I haven't said this since I was little, but, I love you Dad. You may have had a horrible temper, but you loved us. Probably more that you'd like to admit. Sam loves you too. We really miss you. Well, I've got to go. Sammy's probably wondering where I am.


End file.
